The present invention generally relates to a mirror angle adjusting device for a door mirror assembly for use, for example, in a motor vehicle wherein a mirror holder is rotatable around vertical and horizontal axes by pivotal operation of a manual operating lever for angular adjustment of a mirror supported in the mirror holder.
In this art, there have been proposed various mirror angle adjusting devices which are of the type that angular adjustment of a mirror in a door mirror assembly is performed by pivotal operation of a manual lever thereof. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-45336 disclosed such a device shown in FIG. 10. The construction of the device is as follows: The device includes a mirrior holder 45 for supporting a mirror (not shown) and a manual lever 41 for pivotally operating the mirrior holder 45. The mirror holder 45 is supported by a mirror case 51 to be pivoted on the spherical joint 45a of the mirror holder 45 so as to perform an angle adjustment of the mirror. The manual lever 41 is pivotably supported by the mirror case 51. The spherical connecting portion 42a of a first connecting member 42 is inserted into the cylindrical connecting portion 41a of the distal end of the level 41 to be capable of moving in an axial direction thereof to connect therebetween. The first connecting member 42 is connected with the mirror holder 45 through a second connecting member 49 and a third connecting member 50. Therefore, when the lever 41 is pivoted in vertical and horizontal directions, the mirror holder 45 is rotated around the spherical portion 45a of the mirror holder 45 so as to perform an angle adjustment of the mirror. The device 47 in accordance with the above-described construction is of a type which is fixed to the door so as not to tilt against a door or the like.
In the contruction, however, it sometimes becomes impossible to operate the lever for angle adjustment of the mirror because the spherical connecting portion of the first connecting member comes off the cylindrical connecting portion of the lever during pivotal operation of the lever.
For providing a better device, the lever can conceivably include a longer cylindrical connecting portion extending in an axial direction thereof such that the spherical connecting portion of the first connecting member is hard to remove. However, in the conceived device, there is a defect that the lever has a lesser degree of freedom, namely, the pivotable range of the lever is smaller.